pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
IL041: Wake Up Snorlax!
is the 41st episode of Pokémon: Indigo League. Synopsis On their way, the heroes encounter a hippie with a Poké Flute. The gang gets hungry and stop for a town to eat, but they discover there is no water to make food. Following the path, they discover a sleeping Snorlax, who blocks the river. The heroes and Team Rocket attempt to wake it up but constantly fail. Could the man they saw near the town be the solution...? Episode Plot Ash, Misty, and Brock are heading to another town with Pikachu fast asleep. They meet a Hippie who is playing a song on a Poke Flute. The song wakes up Pikachu. The Hippie asks Ash and his friends if they have any food to give him. They don't have any food, so they walk away. The Hippie says, " Oh well, another free concert." Team Rocket then show up and are rude to the Hippie when he plays a song for them and asks them for food. As Team Rocket walks away, the Hippie says they should learn to respect their elders. Ash and his friends reach a town, only to find that there's no food in the town or any ingredients for cooking any food. The mayor of the town gives Ash and his friends a little bit of food and explains that the nearby river has dried up and has killed off all of the town's crops. Ash and his friends go to the river to see why the river dried up. They have to go through some thorns and Misty cuts her arm on one. Ash has Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf to get through the thorns. They discover the reason the river dried up is because it's blocked off by a huge, sleeping Snorlax. Ash and his friends try to wake up Snorlax, but have no success. Team Rocket shows up to steal Snorlax. Ash and his friends decide to help them steal Snorlax because if Snorlax moves, it will unblock the river. Team Rocket tries putting cables on Snorlax and attaching them to their balloon, but it doesn't work. They try using alarm clocks, bullhorns, and buckets of water to wake Snorlax up, but nothing works. Jessie remembers the story of "Sleeping Beauty" and how a noble prince kisses the princess to wake her up, so they try to use Noble Pokémon. Brock suggested Misty use her Horsea but Snorlax ended up getting kissed by Psyduck instead. Team Rocket tries to get Meowth to kiss Snorlax but both are disgusted after the kiss. Snorlax then rolls over and a card stuck to it appears. The card says that the only thing that will wake Snorlax up is music from a Poke Flute. Team Rocket remembers that the Hippie had a Poke Flute and they decide to ask the Hippie to help them. Ash and his friends get into a fight with Team Rocket over who gets to get the Hippie's help. Jessie grows tired of the back and forth, so she sends out her Arbok. Ash counters with Pidgeotto and immediately commands Pidgeotto to use Gust. The ensuing attack causes both a tornado and Arbok slam into the trio. Jessie, James, and Meowth scream and fly around inside the tornado as it carries them off into the distance. Ash and his friends take the Hippie to Snorlax and the Hippie tells them that he owns Snorlax. The Hippie plays a song on his Poke Flute and Snorlax wakes up and walks off. But the river still isn't flowing and they discover that a patch of thorns is blocking the river. Ash and his friends start to get rid of them when Snorlax starts eating the thorns. Ash and his friends are surprised and the Hippie explains that thorns are Snorlax's favorite food. Snorlax eats up all of the thorns and the river starts flowing again. The mayor is happy and he throws a banquet in their honor. In the forest, Team Rocket is looking for Snorlax again. They find it, but it has gone back to sleep. They ask the Hippie when it will wake up and he says Snorlax won't wake up for a month. The trio fall to the ground in exhaustion. The Hippie walks away and Snorlax rolls over, on top of the terrified Team Rocket. Debuts Character *Hippie *Mayor Pokémon Snorlax Item Poké Flute Quotes :"Be careful those things are sharp!" - Brock :"How I suppose to be careful? Anywhere you look there's more thorns." - Misty :"I'd hate to see them steal Snorlax, but if they get it out of the way for us..." - Ash :"The spring water will flow like before." - Brock :"Why I have to be the one to kiss that big Snorlax?" - Meowth :"Hey wake up you big lump!" - Meowth Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Snorlax (JP; US; Canada) *When the Pokédex I.D.s Snorlax the light on it keeps flashing even though it had finished describing Snorlax. *When Ash tries to capture Snorlax the Poké Ball bounces off its body and doesn't activate. This might make Snorlax near impossible to capture if all Poké Balls just bounce off its body. *This episode is the first one where a main character is bleeding. Misty cutting herself with a thorn. Mistakes *When Misty's Psyduck Got Entangled with Thorn Forest, His Foot is miscolored *When Ash and co are listening to the hippie playing the flute, both Ash and Misty's shoes are miscolored. *When Ash and co were surprised by the hippie’s request, the blush on Pikachu‘s cheeks were missing. *Jessie's lipstick is absent when she and the rest of Team Rocket listen to the hippie playing the flute and when Team Rocket were yelling at Ash due to him saying that the former messes up everything. Dub differences *The town is actually a village in the Japanese version. Gallery The hippie plays a flute IL041 2.jpg Pikachu wakes up IL041 3.jpg The hungry heroes IL041 4.jpg Misty and Ash are informed there is no food IL041 5.jpg The river dried up IL041 6.jpg The heroes encounter a thorn forest IL041 7.jpg Psyduck gets entangled IL041 8.jpg The gang attempts to lift Snorlax IL041 9.jpg Team Rocket use the balloon to carry Snorlax away IL041 10.jpg Ash insults Jessie and James IL041 11.jpg The clock does not work IL041 12.jpg Psyduck kisses Snorlax IL041 13.jpg Meowth, the Prince Pokémon IL041 14.jpg Ash, Misty and Brock are not amused IL041 15.jpg Meowth, being forced to kiss Snorlax IL041 16.jpg Ash, Jessie and James pull he hippie IL041 17.jpg Snorlax eats the thorns IL041 18.jpg Snorlax falls on Team Rocket }} Category:Pokémon: Indigo League episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes directed by Kōji Ogawa Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura